El cuaderno escarlata
by Gillette-x
Summary: Epoca Victoriana. Adam Lambert huye de America y viaja a Europa buscando empezar una nueva vida. Cuando conoce a Bill, hijo postizo de su padrino, las cosas se vuelven turbias nuevamente. BillXAdam Lambert. Leanlo!


**El cuaderno Escarlata**

El tren iba disminuyendo la velocidad a través del andén lleno de gente, Adam miró por la ventana la multitud que se amontonaba en torno de la plataforma saludando a la gente desde afuera de la cabina. El hombre suspiró y volvió a abrir su cuaderno de anotaciones, tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en las lineas que minutos antes había estado escribiendo.

En cuanto leyó lo que había escrito, soltó un bufido, arrugó la hoja y la arrancó del cuaderno, lanzándola por la ventana.

_ Mierda..._ levantó la vista hacia un hombre de ojos claros que lo miraba fijamente._ No tengo inspiración._ dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, la cual no fue bien correspondida.

_ Menos mal, a los alemanes no les gustan los poetas._ dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido y le dio la espalda al pelinegro buscando su equipaje. Adam ignoró la falta de educación del tipo. No podía ser cierto que todos los alemanes fuesen así de fríos, su padrino al menos no lo era, de lo que recordaba. Se sentía bien por saber que le daría alojamiento en su casa, ahora que le era imposible volver a su país. Inclusive le prometía conseguirle un buen empleo o, en el peor de los casos, darle su herencia, que estaba seguro que no tenía a quien entregar.

El tren finalmente se detuvo, ante la expectación de los pasajeros. Adam, que no había esperado llegar tan rápido, se levantó rápidamente y sacó con cierta dificultad su valija del portaequipajes. Al salir finalmente al aire libre, pudo distinguir entre la multitud la cara de su padrino, un hombre de entre 50 y 60 que lo saludaba con euforia. El hombre le dirigio una sonrisa y se abrió paso por entre la gente para saludarlo. Ambos hombres se unieron en un cálido abrazo.

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, chico. Ya eres todo un hombre.

_ Así parece, Gordon.

Cuando se separaron, Gordon lo miró fijamente.

_ He sabido lo que ocurrió en Nueva York. Que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y que... en cuanto a eso, soy muy abierto.

_ Gracias._ viendo que la multitud se agolpaba en torno a ellos, se apresuraron a salir directo hacia el arco de la salida. La estación de Leipzig era enorme, pensó Adam._ Así que, diez años que no nos vemos. ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?

_ Oh... cuidando de mi madre mientras estaba enferma, no podía hacer otra cosa. Cuando ella murió trabajé durante un tiempo, luego descubrieron el pequeño problema y... no mas lugar para mi en América.

_ Hmm..._ Gordon asintió pensativo._ Pensé que tenías aspiraciones de poeta.

_ Lo he intentado... espero tener futuro aquí. Ya sabes, es la tierra del romanticismo.

_ Sii..._ Gordon hizo una expresión indescifrable._ Pasando a otro tema, he perdido la cuenta, ¿Cuánto tiempo, eh?

_ Si, tengo ya 28.

_ Wow, eres todo un hombre._ Adam rió. Y fue aquel momento, el momento en el cual desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, que se topó con aquel par de ojos oscuros, cafes como chocolate... y penetrantes, pintados de negro. Si bien no lo miraban a él, sino a un lado, parecieron sentir la fuerte presión y se elevaron hacia él. En aquel momento todo pareció detenerse, los ruidos a su alrededor se silenciaron completamente, inclusive las palabras de Gordon. En aquella especie de trance, Adam notó como el chico al lado del portador de aquellos ojos se dio la vuelta y exclamó con la mas amortiguada de las voces...

_ ¡Papá!_ el contacto entre ambas miradas se perdieron, el otro chico apartó los ojos casi inmediatamente. Adam no lo hizo "¿Papá?" pensó.

_ Hola..._ exclamó Gordon y tiró de Adam.

_ Nunca me contaste que tenías...

_ Oh, no podría, hace recién dos años que me casé con una viuda de Leipzig, la pobre no tenía con qué mantenerlos, así que le di todo lo que podía. Lástima que haya muerto de escarlatina, pero al menos me dejó a dos descendientes. Puede que no sean hijos legítimos, pero son adorables. Chicos..._ dijo cuando llegaron hasta ambos chicos. Parecían ser gemelos, si bien el uno era rubio y el otro pelinegro. Pero Adam solo se fijó en este último. Cuyos ojos ahora estaban fijos en su padre, como si quisiera evitarlo._ les presento a Adam Lambert, mi hijastro. Adam, mis dos hijos, Tom y Bill. Son gemelos.

Tom se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano.

_ Es un gusto...

_ Aja... mio... tambien..._ tartamudeó el ojiazul y miró al moreno, que aún tenía la mirada perdida en el andén.

_ Bill..._ dijo Gordon en tono molesto. El chico lo miró con reproche y se acercó a Adam. El hombre le estrechó la mano de inmediato.

_ Es, ah... un placer..._ comenzó, pero él, pero el chico se apartó casi de inmediato. Adam miró a Gordon, quien negó con la cabeza.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, pero a Adam no le importó, lo disfrutaba. Desde la muerte de su madre el silencio había sido su mas fiel acompañante. La casa quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad y era preciosa.

_ ¿Verdad que es divina?_ murmuró Gordon al ver la admiración de su hijastro._ La compre casi derruida y la construí desde cero, para Simone.

Ambos gemelos se removieron incómodos al oír el comentario, por lo visto evitaban recordar a su madre. Adam volvió a mirar a Bill y sus ojos se toparon súbitamente. El chico le mantuvo la mirada, pero con un dejo frío y distante, como si nada en aquellos ojos azules le pareciera importante.

_ ¿Y qué edad tienes?_ preguntó súbitamente. Fue la primera vez que Adam escuchó su voz.

_ 28._ su gemelo, Tom, intervino.

_ Supongo que tenías un buen trabajo en Nueva York.

_ En cierta forma.

_ ¿Y por qué te fuiste?_ preguntó rápidamente el pelinegro. Adam creyó ver un destello en sus ojos, no entendió el porque. Pero si entendió que Gordon estaba a punto de regañarlo.

_ Había reglas en... el país. Reglas con las que no estaba de acuerdo._ dijo simplemente.

_ Osea que eres un rebelde._ Adam sonrió sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos avellana que se negaban a mirarlo.

_ Algo así._ susurró.

_ Bill..._ dijo Gordon al bajar las maletas del carruaje._ Acompaña a Adam a su dormitorio. Te llamaremos para la cena en unas horas querido hijo. Espero que no te moleste si te llamo así.

_ En lo absoluto.

Adam miró a Bill que había bajado del coche.

_ Le ayudo..._ dijo cogiendo una de las maletas de la mano del hombre.

_ Gracias.

Subieron en silencio los escalones de dentro de la casa, para entrar a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, bellamente decorada y con un ventanal enorme al extremo. Adam se aproximó a este y observó desde abajo la inmensidad del lugar.

_ Es bonito su jardín._ comentó dirigiéndose al joven que en aquel momento metía sus maletas en uno de los armarios.

_ A mi madre le encantaba pasear por él. Hay toda clase de plantas ahí, traídas de todas partes._ Bill se dio la vuelta encarando a su nuevo invitado._ Mi padre le ha puesto en un sitio privilegiado, era el cuarto de mi madre mientras estuvo enferma.

_ Oh... lo siento.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Adam levantó la mirada sin saber que decir.

_ No lo sé._ dijo con una sonrisa. Bill lo miró fijamente y se la devolvió de manera muy sutil._ Supongo que no le hace gracia estar en el cuarto en el cual ella murió.

_ Al contrario, todo parece estar impregnado de ella._ el chico se acercó al ventanal con los ojos perdidos en la inmensidad del cielo._ A veces me parece verla, como era, sentada frente a esta ventana cepillándose el cabello. Yo y mi hermano le debemos nuestra felicidad, ella pudo habernos abandonado cuando no tenía ni un céntimo para vivir. Cuando se quedó embarazada, pero decidió tenernos.

_ Si. La fuerza del amor es imparable, ¿No lo cree?

_ Hm... ¿Amor?_ el joven frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Qué? ¿No cree en el amor?_ la pregunta de Adam pareció despertar otra faceta en el joven.

_ Si, claro que si._ susurró._ Solo... que es un tema complicado.

_ Si... disculpe, yo no...

_ No me ha ofendido, no se preocupe._ dijo Bill y se puso camino a la puerta._ Y evite disculparse tantas veces, puedo llegar a pensar que no lo dice realmente.

Adam se asombró, era cierto. Vio como el chico se volteaba para mirarlo una última vez.

_ Que descanse...

_ Deberiamos dejar de lado la excesiva educación, ¿No lo crees?_ susurró Adam, intentando sostener la mirada del chico. Bill rió divertido.

_ En ese caso, que descanses, Adam.

_ Gracias Bill.

La puerta se cerró y Adam suspiró. Se sentó en la cama aún mirando el jardín a través de la ventana. Recordaba con perfecta memoria la razón por la cual había huido de su país, y sabía que en ningún lugar era diferente. Por todo lo que le había pasado a Joe... no, no debía pensar en Joe. No, él había querido que él se salvase, y tenía que sobrevivir por él.

Y por aquella nueva vida que ahora se le prometía.


End file.
